purebloodlegaciesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zane Chevalier
Zane Alexandre Chevalier (pronunciation: sha-VAAL-yay) is a vampire and a main character in The Pureblood Legacies. He is the older brother of Louis Chevalier and the boyfriend and soul mate of Marina Hillcrest. He lives with her, Louis and their close friend Johanna Strauss at the Château. In 1714, Zane, along with his brother Louis, enlisted in the War for Spanish Succession, traveling to Barcelona to partake in the Siege of Barcelona, fighting alongside France. Following injuries during battle, Zane and his brother were admitted to the infirmary where he met Vivienne Clarke, one of the nurses who took care of them. Later that year, Zane and his brother were converted into vampires by Vivienne following a near death from influenza. In 1800, Zane met Johanna Strauss, a vampire. In 1813 while visiting Prague, Zane, Louis and Johanna met Adrian, a Monarch of the Regiment, who offered them positions as werewolf executioners. A few years later they were promoted to Retrievers, vampires who hunted, captured and delivered Purebloods to the Regiment. Early Life 1600's Zane Alexandre Chevalier was born on January 17, 1689 in Bordeaux, France to Benoit and Sarah Chevalier. His brother Louis is three years younger than him, and the two had formed a strong brotherhood. His mother died in 1693 when he was four. 1700's At the age of 18, Zane had taken up blacksmithing much to the disapproval of his father, who wanted his sons to become merchants. In August 1714, Zane, along with Louis, traveled to Barcelona, fighting alongside France during their siege of Barcelona per the War for Spanish Succession. A few months later, Zane and Louis were injured in combat and taken to the infirmary. There, the two met Vivienne Clarke, one of the nurses who took care of them. Zane was immediately infatuated with her, but the relationship never went beyond flirtation much to his disappointment. After a month, Zane and Louis were nearly healed and were expected to leave the infirmary by Thanksgiving. However, before they could take their leave, there was an outbreak of influenza that struck many of the wounded soldiers at the infirmary, Zane and Louis included. Because there was no known anecdote for influenza, Zane and Louis' fates were sealed. Vivienne convinced the two of them not to lose hope, but the two knew better. One night, Zane overheard a conversation between Louis and Vivienne during which the former confessed that he didn't want to die, to which Vivienne responded: "I'll do what I can". That night, Vivienne injected her blood into Zane and Louis and then smothered them in their sleep. thus converting them into vampires. The next morning, Vivienne told Zane and Louis what she had done to them and what she was. While Zane was in awe of this news, Louis had trouble accepting it due to his moral stances. Despite this, the three left town together. Over the course of a year, Vivienne and Louis had become romantically involved, much to the disappointment of Zane, who had grown to love Vivienne. One day, the two brothers awoke to find Vivienne gone, leaving nothing but a letter addressed to Louis in which, after telling him not to come looking for her, she confessed her love for him and revealed that while she had only intended to convert Louis, she changed her mind after realizing how much Louis cared for Zane. Both of these revelations devastated Zane to the point that he left his brother out of anger and hatred. After separating from his brother, Zane returned to his hometown of Bordeaux, France. Shortly after arriving, however, he discovered that his father had passed away a year prior. This caused him to leave town and he ended up traveling to Italy, Greece, then Switzerland. 1800's In 1800 while traveling through Munich, Germany, Zane met Johanna Strauss after he mistook her for a human during a hunt. The two were soon friends and started traveling together. Over the course of nearly ten years, Zane and Johanna traveled throughout Europe, visiting places such as Amsterdam, Brussels and Paris. In 1805 while visiting Paris, Zane and Johanna ran into Louis. After Johanna met Louis and learned the reason for his and Zane's estrangement, she helped the two reconcile. In 1810 while visiting Prague, Zane, Louis and Johanna met Adrian, a member of the Regiment. He offered them three positions as Executioners, which they accepted. Three years later in 1816, they were offered additional jobs as Retrievers. 1900's In 1912, Zane, Louis and Johanna migrated to the United States. In 1929, Zane, Louis and Johanna capture Swedish Pureblood Katja. She escapes. 2000's On August 23, Zane was hunting werewolves near Brier Lake, Florida when he heard an explosion from somewhere nearby. He then tracked the noise to a burning cabin. He caught a brief glimpse of a young girl in the window and decided to enter the cabin in attempt to rescue her. By the time he reached her, she was unconscious. Zane then turned her on her back and immediately was overwhelmed by an instant connection to her. He then notices bite marks all over her and smells the burning corpses of her family. He comes to the conclusion that vampires must’ve killed her family and burnt the house to cover their tracks. When he realizes that she is still alive, he rescues her from the burning house. Zane then takes her to the hospital and leaves before any questions can be asked. Sometime before August 2015, Zane and his coven migrated to Cape Luna, a town that is known for its werewolf population. In The Novels |-|Blood Pressure= When Zane discovers that the girl he saved from death nine years ago is a Pureblood, he knows that he should turn her in, but due to his unshakable connection to her, he opts instead to offer her shelter. During this time, Zane struggles with whether to turn her in or to protect her. The fact that his connection to Marina is preventing him from doing his job frustrates Zane. In truth, his urgency to take her back to the Château rather than to the Regiment is a clearly sign of hesitancy rather than determination to protect her. |-|Shadow Hunt= Zane... |-|Midnight Fury= Zane... Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Appearances Name First *'Zane' is a masculine name of Hebrew origin that means "God is gracious". Middle *'Alexandre' is a masculine name of Greek origin that means "man's defender; warrior". Last *'Chevalier' is a surname of French origin that means "knight". Trivia *In French his name is pronounced zan a-lek-SAWNDR. *He has a house in Marseille. Quotes Tropes Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:French Characters Category:Vampires Category:Chevalier Coven Category:Chevalier Family Category:Male Characters Category:Former Executioners Category:The Diary of Johanna Strauss Characters